1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic apparatuses, such as laptop personal computers, word processors, etc., card-type electronic components used with the electronic apparatuses, for the delivery of signals, e.g., data transmission, therewith, and electronic systems having an expanding apparatus for expanding the functions of the electronic apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of laptop personal computers can incorporate card-type electronic components, such as memory cards, modem cards, etc., which are adapted to be laterally inserted into the computer body, in order to expand their functions.
Generally, in the computers of this type, a card inlet slot is formed in a side face of the body, and a card storing section is formed in the body so as to communicate with the inlet slot. A card can be incorporated into the computer body by being inserted into the card storing section through the inlet slot.
The card must be taken out of the computer body when its use is finished or when it is to be replaced with another one. Cards are so thin, however, that they are not very easy to handle. Conventionally, therefore, computers use ejector mechanisms of the following three types.